


The Royal Affair

by andihanick



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andihanick/pseuds/andihanick
Summary: A prince will always have a mate. Their mate would come into their dreams to forge their bond. Prince Zero is no different. But what happens when a mate isn't there...instead two shadowed figures present themselves to him as his mates.





	1. New world

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a re-upload from my account in another site that I will continue here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the plot for this story is mine, the characters and certain elements are not mine.
> 
> "..."- dream "---"-transition

A kingdom built from the ashes of the fallen called Cross Kingdom was where you would find a prince whose beauty was beyond even words. His beauty transcended the natural laws of the world and so it has attracted many suitors even from far, far lands. 

But no matter how many suitors, or how much treasure they bring to entice the young prince, he refused to even see any of them. He would always say they were wrong or weren’t worthy. This angered many of the suitors. Their anger lead to them challenging the prince to a duel. If the prince loses, he would wed his conqueror. If the prince wins, the suitor becomes part of the Cross Kingdom army.

The prince gained a notoriety for being ruthless and savage when it came to these challenges. No victor would ever emerge from the battles, lesser men would not even be able to leave the arena with their lives. Those fortunate enough to become part of the Cross Kingdom army were trained to the bone to be fit enough to fight tens of men unarmed.  
The prince was a true warrior with a beauty even to rival a goddess. He was the first son of King Kaien Cross and former Queen Shizuka Hiou. He was the first prince of the Kiryu Order, along with his twin brother Ichiru. His name is Zero.

Zero was gifted in all aspects. He had incredible luck when gambling. His hair was the color of moonlight and his eyes were a silvery purple that became stunning amethysts when light shone on them. But a pretty face was not all he had. He was incredibly smart and was a master gunman and strategist. His body was toned and had just the right amount of muscle from all the hard training he does. Sleek lithe lines that run down his body that made water trickle enticingly down.

This was what everyone saw and everyone used to deny the violent nature that hid under the beauty. His beauty was all his suitors’ downfall. He marred his alabaster skin with their blood as his way to deter any new suitors.

\---

Years of this continued and it was taxing for the king. His beloved eldest son had no mate and was refusing to consider anyone who could not defeat him. He was at his wit’s end, Zero was coming of age and he was still unmated. He needed to do something about it or else, Zero would forever be consumed by his bloodthirst and isolation.

\---

A phone rang in the middle of the night in the king's room. Waking up, he grabs the phone and answers.

"Hello? Who is this?" came his groggy voice.

"It's already time for his birthday soon. You must talk to him about it already." Said a feminine voice that dripped with danger and craze but the king was unfazed.

"Is this you, my darling?"

"Yes, my love. Zero is almost of age, his birthday is coming up and he still hasn’t moved on from this savagery he is consumed in.”

“I know, we don’t have to worry. The beginning has already started. Our special son will be saved.”

\---

Zero was walking in pitch black place. He could hear, see and feel nothing. It was a lonely place. Zero couldn't handle it anymore so he crumbled down to a fetal position and cried. He could never show this side of him to anyone because he knew he couldn't be weak. Then he heard voices. 

They were singing a gentle melody that comforted him. They felt like they were very far away. The voices were delightfully calming to him, one pure and yet dangerous, the other deadly but loving. Both were smooth to him and quite alluring. He stood up from his position and started to run towards the voices. He ran and ran. Screaming out the names of the owners of the voices but he couldn't hear what he was saying, in fact there were only those two voices that could be heard. Not even his rapidly beating heart or his harsh breaths reached his ears, just those voices that seemed to lure him into a dangerous place that promised pain and pleasure.

"My Darling, are you alright?" said one of the voices.

"Are you hurt anywhere, my dearest?" said the over. Zero was so dazed by these voices. They seemed to capture him fully with no intent of ever letting him go.

"Tell me, who are you? Where are you? Please tell me…" said Zero in a pleading voice that seemed unnatural even to him. He heard them chuckle, a sound that was akin to soft diamonds falling into an abyss that echoed in the darkness.

"Don't worry, we will see you soon…" came the response for both voices.

Zero opened his eyes, not knowing when he ever closed them and saw a lone Sakura tree glowing in the darkness but it wasn't like normal Sakura trees, this one shone a bright and bloody red. Under that tree were 2 figures facing each other and away from him, they were talking. They were fuzzy and he couldn't even tell if they were male or female but Zero somehow felt he knew them. Then suddenly both looked at Zero and smiled.

"See you soon,my darling." said the one on the right.

"Good bye for now, my dearest" said the other.  
___

Zero awoke from his dream, looking around to find himself back in his room. He had been having that dream for nearly 3 days now. It always happened, everything was the same but he could never will it to go his way. It has always left him with a great longing and sadness he could never comprehend. It made a hole in his heart widen and crack. "It's that dream again…" Looking out the nearby window, he sees it was still night time. He gets up and walks to the window. Looking up at the radiant moon, it had always been his only companion behind doors.

"What does this mean? Why does this dream haunt me?" He shakes his head. Talking to the moon is silly he thought. He closes the curtain and walks back to his bed, trying his hardest to stop his hearts longing enough for him to fall asleep.  
___  
Tomorrow will be another day of this pain and I will endure it no matter what.


	2. Bright Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be weekly and regularly. If not, it will come in bulk of 2 or 3 chapters if one update does not appear for the week.

________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________

It was a wonderful morning in Cross Kingdom. The sun shone brightly making any onlooker smile. The birds were singing their songs and the smell of breakfast wafted throughout the kingdom. It was a glorious morning to start the day with.

In the furthest and darkest wing of Cross Castle, a lone room shrouded in shadows a single window was letting in the gloriousness that was that morning. The only occupant of the room, a young prince who was now brooding because the brightness of the world was beginning to seep into his room was ruing being born. His silver hair lay atop his fluffy pillow, the duvet pulled up to just below his eyes. He scanned the dark room with lilac eyes that were softened by sleep. The bright light he loathed wasn’t the only thing that woke him up but after a quick look-see of the room, nothing seemed out of place. He closed his eyes, lashes pale and fluttering.

"Nii-san!" An annoyingly loud but familiar voice echoed through the empty room. It boomed making the prince flinch and burrow deeper into his covers. The voice registered in his head but he refused to acknowledge it. Sleep was just a breath away and perhaps if he ignored the other in his room, the annoyance would go away.

“Wake up already!” The duvet he was hiding in was taken from him, pulled away and thrown aside. He glared over to the other who was now the most infuriating person of the day to him. It was his twin. Ichiru’s tall and slender form hovered beside his bed. The other had the same features as him. Silver hair cut the same style as his but now overgrown, lilac eyes that enchanted anyone who looked deeply into them, a straight nose with a little upturn and a look about him that both said friendly and deadly. He was an exact mirror of the elder twin but he never had the same kind of obsessive attention. The glaring prince never really understood their difference.

"Good morning, Zero-niisan!" With reluctance, Zero sat up and responded in a gruffly sleep laden voice.

"Good morning, Ichiru…what do you want?" Ichiru took this as a go-ahead and crawled over to his older brother. Cuddling his way into Zero’s arms, he continues to speak.

"I'm glad you're awake now. I heard that the old man has requested for your presence in the throne room today. Something about important and blah blah blah... The maids would have come to wake you but you know…dark wing, dark prince. No one wants to get shot this early in the morning."

"What does that old man want from me now? I’ve been a lamb the whole month. He can’t pin me for every kill that happens to those idiots." The older grimaces, he knew two of his new recruits from the challenges he won were killed but he had no involvement. It wasn’t his doing this time.

"I don't know...Maybe he'll make you look for a bride or something." This statement made Zero grimace. He wasn't particularly homosexual but the thought of a rich snooty bride from a noble or royal family wasn't quite pleasing. If the Shirabuki princess was anything to go by, he'd much rather hang himself.

"I think I'll go hunting today. I hear Sensei needs another man for-"

"Eh? No way! You have to go! Or else I won't be able to get my doubled allowance…I mean…err…" Ichiru stopped himself and looked up to see Zero giving him a blank look. The younger slowly backed away from his brother and inched off the bed. The look Zero was giving him was blank but they were twins and he knew it meant Zero was feeling a little bit betrayed.

"You sold me out for money to that old man! I can't believe you! Traitor!" Ichiru chuckled and hugged his brother.

"Come on! I'm sorry for selling you out but I need the extra cash. Please, Nii-san, talk to the old man. I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe you won't even regret it." Looking back to his twin, Ichiru saw Zero glaring at him. It would have made the younger feel guilty but he really needed that extra allowance. He also knew the other was incapable of holding a grudge against him, he was just that favored by Zero. 

Zero sighed. He was exasperated but his brother was still someone he couldn't refuse. It was one of his only weak points, the others, he prefer not to even think about.

"What have you done to me? I've become soft to your ridiculous request, brother dear. But if the old man says I have to go meet that Sara woman, I'm running away and telling him to give you in my place."

 

\---

Much, much later…

\---

Zero walked the halls to the throne room. Passing halls and occasionally looking at century old paintings of people he wasn't even sure he was related to. The old man wanted to talk to him and a conversation with the king was never a good thing. He knew he could handle whatever Cross threw at him but he was still just a little bit anxious.

It also didn’t help that he was asked to present himself in the throne room with his formal military dress and not just to casual go to his father’s study. He was wearing formal garb, a black high collar suit that had white accents and silver buttons, he wore standard-issue black pants, and had his military grade army boots. This wasn't the type of clothes he usually wore but since it was an official meeting with the king, Ichiru laid these out for him.

His thoughts were plagues by what it was that the king would want to even talk about. He would much rather be at the front lines that have to deal with fake pleasantry from nobility. Cross wasn’t fake but the rest, he couldn’t say out loud.

Finally, he halted his steps and stood in front of the throne room doors. He released a defeated sigh. It was now or be chased around the castle. He didn't really want to meet his father right now nor did he want to know what he wanted from him. There was no turning back now.

Pushing open the door, he held himself high with the dignity befitting a prince and military general. There was a table setup for their meeting with a few chairs scattered about. The king was holding some papers and had his back turned to the prince. His footsteps catch the man’s attention and he presents himself before the king, his father. 

"Zero-rin" He sidestepped, making sure to dodge the man’s flailing arms. The king was also in his formal garb, an outfit similar to Zero’s but with more pins and medals. He wore a red cape lined with black fur. The man wasn’t ugly, he was attractive in fact but the fact that he had his hair in twin tails was atrocious. He could not believe this man, who was feared as “The Fangless Vampire”, the man who was king of Cross Kingdom and vanquisher of all was now this doting overbearing man. Zero made a face that seemed to bring a tear to the king’s face.

"Why do you refuse to let me hug you? You used to be so attached to me when you were younger. Ah, I remember those days."

"Your highness, if you have gone senile and are forgetting, I have never been attached to you. Perhaps your memory is no longer as great as it used to be and you need to be in bed rest for the rest of your life. But then again, perhaps your memory is so far gone that you think me of my brother…” Zero was cut off by a demandingly dangerous but amorous aura. He could only think of one person with this kind of presence.

"Is she here?" Zero said in a hushed tone that seemed to exude fear and anxiety.

"Well, had you not interrupted me, I could have told you. She's visiting us and delivering important news." said Cross in an equally hushed but calmer tone. It was a small glimpse of the seriousness that must have been from the days of “The Fangless Vampire”.

"You know whispering is no use against me. I can still hear everything. It's quite rude to ignore me like this while you gossip." A veiled woman appeared from seemingly nowhere, her thick voice pierced through Zero. If Zero was right, she definitely did materialize out of nowhere.

"You're early, I was about to tell Zero about your arrival, but you know how these children are." Cross’ voice seemed to mellow out. It wasn’t the straightforward voice he used as “The Fangless Vampire”. It was mellower, with a sweet undertone that zero knew was how he spoke to the ex-queen. It both astounded him and disgusted him. He seemed to become the regal king he is with this woman here.

The shock almost made Zero forget the other’s presence. He shook from his reverie and remembered his manners.

"Good morning, mother. It's been so long since you've come. It's refreshing to see you." This change in demeanor seemed to astound both adults no matter how many times this has happened in the past. It made the king and ex-queen smile to see that the hot headed and ill-tempered Prince Zero would become as mild as a kitten.

"Ah, such a change you've had. Oh, my sweet Zero, you've grown to be so handsome and you look more and more like me every time I see you, such a dashing young man. But still you resemble your handsome father…My Kaien, though he looks like me, he is as boorish and handsome as you. How long have I been away that these changes have become so severe? A decade? Perhaps 2?"

"My love, it has only been a mere 3 months since you came to celebrate my birthday with me and the children." Kaien was slightly hurt that his beloved has forgotten the last time they saw each other, but with his childish pout, it made it seem like just a small ache. But an ache no less.

"Forgive me, my love. Time spent away seems to lengthen, especially with many things that I've had to do over the months. I've missed all of you so much." Kaien smiled and so did the woman under her veil. Zero loved his mother but when they did this, this blatant show of affection, he would nearly gag in disgust at seeing them all lovey-dovey of sorts. He rolled his eyes and interrupted them.

"Mother, why don't you take off that stuffy veil so we can discuss whatever it is you came this far for?" It came out cold but both his parents knew that this was a common thing for this particular child. Unlike Ichiru, who loved to feel and show affection, Zero was secluded and a very private person. Perhaps the only show of affection he has is for his gun whenever he battles with, as Zero calls them, “Idiots who need to get their heads out of their asses”. Zero held out his hands to take his mother's veil.

Long silver hair, much like the princes', flowed freely from the veil as it was removed. It cascaded over the baby blue kimono the woman was wearing. She had eyes similar to Zero's lonely lilacs. But they differed in intensity. Zero’s was a wild fire burning any who he deems unworthy but the ex-queen’s was a beast in the shadows that made her such a silent poison.

“My love, perhaps you would like a seat? I know travelling is taxing on you.”

“That would be lovely, my dearest.” Cross ushers Shizuka to a seat, taking it out and pushing her in. He takes the seat next to hers and gazes at her lovingly.

"Shizuka, please begin." The two shared a smile before Shizuka faces Zero; her face is twisted in stern conviction and defeat.

"By the end of next month, you will be eighteen. And because of that you are now of legal age to ascend to the throne. As tradition dictates, you must consider a suitable person to be your mate before then. But because of your circumstance of having a body grown from a pureblood vampire, I, and a blue blooded hunter, Kaien, your genetic makeup is very…different." Shizuka looked slightly mournful but other than that in her eyes, she was blank. Zero gazed at his mother’s mournful face and spoke.

"I understand what you mean about our traditions but…What do you mean I'm different?"

"Well, Zero-rin, Because of the warring bloods and genes, to make this long explanation , I'm sure you won't listen to, short…you are able to bear children yourself, but that is not to say you cannot make a woman bare a child for you. "

"WHAT! That's impossible! I'm sure I'm male and how the fuck would that happen? I know…Wait…that's still impossible…" Zero uncharacteristically exploded. This was a lot to process and he just didn’t know what anymore. The confusion was making him grimace and his parents’ were becoming worried that his lovely face would be stuck in such a tortured look.

"Darling, please calm down. It's alright, it's not just you. Ichiru is too. It'll be fine, this way if you ever want to be with a man, you wouldn't worry about not having heirs and such…Zero, are you alright?" The adults were worried. Zero was visibly paling and he didn’t seem to be breathing. They tried to calm their young son down but it was to no avail. Zero’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was out.

 

\---

xxx

"My love, are you alright? You seem to be ill." said a voice. It sounded so wonderful but it also held a mysterious danger to it.

"Have you been troubled by someone, my beloved?" said another voice, equally mesmerizing as the first.

"Where…am I? Where are you?" Zero opened his eyes. He was lying on someone's lap while someone else was caressing his hair. He sees two people, men as he can make out their   
angular and handsome faces but it wasn't clear enough for him to recognize them.

"For now, you must wake up. We will meet soon, my love."

"Yes, that's right, soon we will always be together, now wake up and come look for us."

xxx

\---

 

The canopy of a bed and worried faces of his parents and brother were the first things that Zero saw when he woke up. He tries to sit up but is pushed back down by three pairs of hands. He lets them and lies still on his bed. The windows have been opened and the light touched every surface of his room. He had never noticed that they were a dark shade of brown with touches of red and blue.

"How are you? Do you feel better now?” said Kaien.

"Like hell I do! Where do you guys get off to telling me I am capable of bearing a child? Where the hell will it even go out of? Am I going to grow a womb or some dumb shit?” Zero was hysterical. Shizuka looked to Kaien and both knew, this stubborn idiot wouldn't listen to them. They'd just have to think of a better way for him to accept all these facts.

"Nii-san, shut up! You're just too much of a weakling to even comprehend this. I bet you wanted to pee yourself when you were told this because you're nothing but a wimp!" Like a switch that was flipped, Zero was seething in anger and in his anger he charges forward. He grabs his brother by his collar and screams at him.

"Listen here you little traitor fuck, I am not a wimp. And to prove it, I‘m gonna marry a man and give fucking birth to a child. Then let’s see who the fucking wimp is." He was out of breath but he sits back down and lets go of Ichiru's collar. He had a smug expression on his face until he realized was he had just said.

"And that, mother and father, is how you control Zero-niisan. I hope you can use his words to good use." Both parents look at Ichiru and laugh. This child definitely got all the deviousness in the family.

\---


End file.
